


flower crown

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Hair Braiding, M/M, everyone needs sabriel cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel braids Sam's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower crown

"I love you, Sammo," Gabriel whispered into his boyfriend's ear. His fingers deftly coaxed the strands of hair into a braid.

"You're a bitch," Sam laughed as he help up the mirror. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

Gabriel used a small elastic band to tie the hair together, then admired his work. "Looks great, but it needs something more, I think." He snapped and a flower crown appeared.

"I kind of like this," replied Sam, reaching up to touch the crown made out of yellow flowers.

Gabriel beamed. "We should braid your hair more often. French braid? That'd be cool."

"Maybe. Not right now though."

"You look like a princess," joked Gabriel while leaning over to kiss Sam's cheek. "You're my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
